


Embracing the Night

by Attalander



Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [7]
Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: (At least on Alfred’s part), Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Humor, Large Cock, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Wall Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: It has been five years since Alfred arrived in the castle. There have been mistakes and missteps, trials and tribulations, but he knows what he wants. It’s time to take the final step, finally seize the night... and let the night seize him.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Graf von Krolock & Herbert von Krolock, Professor Abronsius & Alfred (Tanz der Vampire)
Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889503
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Everyone knew it was coming, and it took a while to get here.

Alfred looked in the mirror, adjusting his cravat. It was black lace with tiny jet beads, fancier than anything he’d ever worn, and refused to lie straight. The rest of his outfit was no less ostentatious; the jacket was plush, dark red velvet, embroidered with black roses, with a matching silk waistcoat over a black silk shirt. Silver cufflinks glinted at his wrists, and the ruby ring on his finger was a von Krolock family heirloom. The only simple parts of the whole ensemble were his black trousers and brightly-polished shoes, although even those were the highest quality.

“Allow me,” Herbert purred behind him, making the human jump. He’d never gotten used to his lover’s lack of reflection, even after five years in the castle, but he was going to have plenty of time for that.

This was the last night Alfred would see himself in a mirror. The last night he’d eat or drink anything but blood. He’d woken up early for one final glimpse of the sunset, committing the colors to memory. It had been almost as beautiful as his lover’s smile.

“Are you nervous?” Herbert asked, fixing Alfred’s neckwear with practiced hands. For once, the two of them were dressed alike,although it had taken some compromise to get there. Herbert had wanted to be even more extravagant for this special night, but Alfred had argued him down to outfits barely practical enough that they could conceivably re-wear them, regardless of the inevitable bloodstains.

“Of course I’m nervous,” Alfred said, leaning back against his lover. “I’m going to die tonight, in front of lots and lots of people.”

“You don’t have to,” Herbert reminded him, wrapping his arms around the human’s waist. “We can put it off, or we could do it here, alone...”

Fangs scraped the skin along his jugular vein, sending tingles through Alfred’s body. He shuddered, head falling back against the vampire’s shoulder. The thought was certainly tempting, getting things over with in private rather than dealing with his social anxiety...

But no. It was traditional, they’d been preparing for months and Herbert was clearly looking forward to it. Besides, this was the closest thing Alfred would ever have to a wedding and they were treating it as one. If he ‘eloped’ on his own wedding night, he knew he’d regret it forever.

“Don’t worry about it,” the human said, turning to face his fiancée and wrap arms around his shoulders. “Just jittery, you know?”

“I know,” Herbert said, grinning. “You sure you don’t want a cape? They really boost one’s confidence.”

 _“Positive,”_ Alfred said, “I’d feel ridiculous. Besides, wouldn’t it make it harder for you to get at my neck?”

“True,” Herbert said. He reached up to stroke one thumb over the same spot he’d been mouthing at. “That would be _such_ a shame...”

The brunette gulped, shivering. How had he gone from dreading a vampire bite to yearning for it? Before he’d come to the castle he’d never have imagined being here in a man’s arms, ready to relinquish his mortality and become a creature of the night.

Herbert had changed everything. That disastrous, incredible, confusing first night together and all the nights that had followed had somehow built up to this. Alfred was loved, respected, _happy_. He had a real place in the world, and someone he wanted to share it with. Forever.

“Come on,” Alfred said, giving his beloved a peck on the lips. Any more and they’d be thoroughly distracted and terribly late. “We should go.”

The castle was full of activity, pale figures in decaying finery pouring into the ballroom. Alfred and Herbert joined the tide, getting friendly nods and pats on the back. He’d managed to befriend a surprising number of the undead over the past five years. After all, he was the reason they ate so regularly and so well, and he was an avid listener to their frequently fascinating stories. He’d come to them a potential meal and now he was about to become a peer, a superior, the eternal mate of their leader’s son.

As though summoned by Alfred’s thoughts, the count strode through the crowd which parted before him, Professor Abronsius at his heels.

“I still think I should be there when Alfred completes his transformation,” the scientist said, revisiting an old argument. “I haven’t yet observed the full process, and I need-“

“You need to stay _away_ if you want to _live_ ,” Count von Krolock replied, more firmly than he previously had. “His primal desires will be heightened, and the first thing he’ll do is go straight for the nearest meal.“

“You said the intensity varies, though,” the professor persisted. “He _might_ have enough control-“

“And he might not,” the count said, cutting him off. “Trust me, you _don’t_ want to be there... Unless you also wish to join us tonight?”

“No thank you,” the professor huffed, “I’m perfectly happy with my projected lifespan, and I’d rather not spend the next few centuries with arthritis.”

“Fair enough,” the count said with a shrug. He turned to the two younger men, smiling. “Ah, here are the guests of honor. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Alfred admitted. “Excited. Overdressed.”

The count let out a laugh at Alfred’s words and Herbert’s pout, then turned to his son. “And how are you? Hungry?”

“ _Ravenous_ ,” Herbert said, sliding one arm around Alfred’s waist with only a brief ass-grabbing detour. He turned to nuzzle at the human’s neck, heedless of how risqué the display was. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Alfred gulped, fighting for control. He was _not_ going to get an erection in front of his mentor and his father-in-law-to-be.The professor turned away awkwardly to talk to someone in a powdered wig, but the count was long inured to his son’s antics. The two von Krolocks kept happily chatting away while Herbert’s hands wandered into all kinds of distracting places, making Alfred want to either punch him or blow off the party and drag him back to their bedroom.

In the end, Sarah came to his rescue, tugging him away from Herbert and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“ _Sarah_...” Herbert groaned, in annoyance rather than the jealousy he would’ve expressed five years ago. The girl was still beautiful, but Alfred’s feelings for her had long ago settled into friendship. Once the romantic awkwardness had faded, the two (and Magda) had had a chance to bond over being the youngest residents of the castle.

“You can’t keep him to yourself _all_ night,” she said with a smile. “Especially if all you’re going to do is tease him!”

The young man smiled as he let himself be pulled towards the dance floor while Herbert huffed in the background. This was Alfred’s night, after all, and he‘d rather not be molested in public any more than strictly necessary.

Instead he whirled around the ballroom, first with Sarah, then Ludwig II, then Elizabeth I. He’d come to love dancing since coming here, as it was one of the few leisure activities the vampires never seemed to grow bored of. It was also great exercise, since his partners were literally tireless. He was about to be passed off to Magda when Herbert cut in, snatching Alfred up in possessive arms.

“Your first dance,” he growled “was supposed to be with _me_.”

“You were being a brat,” Alfred said, unrepentant. He’d learned how to handle Herbert over the years as the last traces of fear had faded away, replaced by comfortable familiarity.

“What happened to the shy boy I fell in love with?” Herbert asked with a theatrical sigh.

“He spent five years with with _you_ ,” Alfred replied. Herbert’s response was to grin and smack Alfred’s ass on the next spin. Vampire dancers usually swapped roles whenever they felt like it, but the two men preferred Herbert leading due to his centuries of experience... although the blonde did enjoy being dipped.

Alfred dipped him now as the dance ended, leaning in for the light kiss that was all he could bring himself to do in public. Herbert tried to deepen it, but the brunette pulled away.

“Not yet,” Alfred said. His nerves were tingling with anticipation, but he was determined to wait. Everyone in the hall knew the two would be making love tonight, since a fledgling’s loss of inhibitions was common knowledge. The idea was both thoroughly embarrassing and subtly arousing, and Alfred licked his lips.

“Thirsty?” Herbert asked, meaning it in both senses of the word.

Alfred nodded, and they left the floor to approach the wine. It was a courtesy for Alfred and the professor, as Koukol (the only other living soul in the castle) was too unstable to drink alcohol. The small table was placed at the opposite end of the hall from the vampiric refreshments, as the blood concoction stank like a slaughterhouse. Alfred had learned quickly to eat before attending any castle events, for the sake of his stomach.

Herbert insisted on pouring the wine with all the flair of a fine sommelier, passing Alfred a glass of liquid as old as the vampire himself. The human savored the excellent vintage in slow, delicate sips, reminded once again that this was the last time he’d taste it. He supposed his opinion on blood would change after that night, but part of him still couldn’t quite believe it.

He was going to die in a few hours at the fangs of the man beside him... and as nervous as he was, Alfred was looking forward to it. He reached out to grasp one of Herbert’s cool, soft hands, and the vampire favored him with a dazzling smile. The squeeze of his lover’s fingers made Alfred feel better.

This wasn’t dying. Alright, it was _technically_ dying but he wasn’t going to be _gone_ , just transformed into something else. He’d spend the rest of his existence at the age of twenty-five, strong and healthy for eternity.

And with _Herbert_. Herbert, Sarah, Magda, even the count and Chagal... once he’d gotten to know them, he’d happily live (un-live?) with them for as long as the world would let him. He only wished the professor would take the embrace as well, so he’d have everyone he cared about.

Speaking of the professor, the old man came up to the table and pulled Alfred aside. Herbert reluctantly let his lover go, watching him with a petulant pout for a moment before another vampire engaged him in conversation.

“How do you feel, boy?” Abronsius said, placing a hand on his student’s shoulder. “Now is your last chance to back out.”

“I know,” Alfred said. “But... I _want_ this, Professor. I want _him_.”

“I know,” the old man said. “I might never understand your tastes but it’s obvious he makes you happy, so that’s good enough for me.”

“Thank you,” Alfred said, smiling. “Your approval means... a lot to me.”

“Of course it does,” the professor said, “peer review is important. And speaking of peer review,” his eyes twinkled with excitement. “You _must_ tell me everything about your experiences! No detail is too small!”

“Uh...” Alfred blushed. “ _Every_ detail? You heard what the count said about ‘primal instincts’.”

“Come come,” Abronsius said, undeterred. “Such petty qualms must not be allowed to retard the march of science!”

“Right...” Alfred said, still determined to censor himself. No matter what the professor might say, the young man had only so much tolerance for embarrassment. Abronsius had already questioned him extensively about Herbert’s ‘private habits’ after the old man had gotten past his initial discomfort, and the memory still made Alfred squirm.

“Just promise me one thing,” the professor said, eyes firm. “You won’t go back on your word and start eating humans.”

“I swear,” Alfred said firmly. It had been one of his greatest concerns when the topic of his transformation had come up, but a mixture of his own observations and the von Krolocks’ reassurances had set his mind at ease. Even if his morals slackened (as they were unfortunately likely to do), there was the simple matter of practicality. Stealing livestock or buying blood from the butchers was easier, safer and more reliable than feeding on humans. The local villagers were simply too careful, travelers too rare and the risk of retribution too great for it to be an attractive option.

“Good,” Abronsius said with a nod. “Now, I hope you’re not having too much of that? Too much would dull your mind, and I need every detail crystal clear!”

“Just one glass,” Alfred assured him. He wished he could drink more, honestly, to soften the inevitable pain and calm his nerves; yet Alfred was as much of a scientist as his mentor. He would only go through this once, and he wanted to remember it, both for research and for more sentimental reasons. Herbert looked back on his own embrace with such obvious nostalgia that Alfred wanted to share it.

“Right,” the professor said, smiling. “I might as well have the same before your man expires from impatience.”

Sure enough, Herbert was hovering nearby with an adorable, puppy-dog eagerness.

“I told the band to play your favorite,” he said, grabbing Alfred’s hand. Sure enough, the musicians were striking up a familiar, jaunty tune as Herbert pulled his lover towards the dance floor. “Come on!”

“Just a moment!” Alfred said, laughing. He quickly finished his last few drops of wine and set the glass down on the nearest surface. “Now, let’s go.”

The bright folk music was hardly befitting of a fancy ball, but vampires didn’t stand on propriety. Indeed, they danced closer and more ribaldry than would be allowed anywhere else. Everyone around them was a creature of wicked, unbridled sensuality, and Alfred wondered what it was going to feel like to become one of them.

The dance spun the two lovers apart, passing from partner to partner but always returning to one another. Herbert clutched him tighter each time, eyes glinting with love and desire and a deep, fierce hunger that nearly stopped Alfred’s heart. The blonde was the only vampire not to touch a drop of blood that night... he was going to have his own meal soon enough.

The next song was slow and sensual, Herbert grinding on Alfred in a way that made the younger man see stars. It was a good thing he’d waited until his body matured a little more, or he would have embarrassed himself quite thoroughly in the middle of the ballroom.

They danced, time flying by until the bell began to toll. Midnight. A jolt of adrenaline shot through Alfred and he was suddenly trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. This was it, the time they’d decided on. The hour of his embrace.

“Are you ready, love?” Herbert whispered in his ear. Alfred nodded, throat too tight to speak. The vampires backed up to form a ring around an empty space, making room for the pair to take center stage. Alfred looked around at the faces there, finding the most familiar. The count, smiling proudly, with an arm around the beaming Sarah. The professor, eyes avid and notepad in hand. Magda (with her latest beau) and Chagal (with his), friendly but still eager for the sight of human blood.

The band struck up one final number, a dance the two had practiced for weeks. It was a touch too tame for Herbert’s taste, but all eyes were on them and he’d given in to Alfred’s wishes. That summed up their relationship, really... pushing and pulling, giving and taking, until they reached a compromise. The men were so different, yet so alike, total opposites and a perfect match.

If they’d been a man and woman, still part of the church and polite society, there would’ve been more ceremony. There would’ve been an officiant, words to say and oaths to make, but none of that was needed. Vampires asked nobody’s permission, and the two had made their promises long ago. Instead, they just spun to a stop as the strings died away, Alfred’s back to Herbert’s chest.

This was the same position they’d been in five years before, when the vampire had made his first, unwelcome attempt at the bite... but this time, Alfred wanted it. He tilted his head back and to the side, willingly baring his throat. His heart thundered in his chest, anticipation and fear and love and desire all warring in his mind.

“I love you,” Herbert whispered in his ear, pulling down the neckline of the brunette’s cravat. “I will _always_ love you, darling.”

“I love you too,” Alfred said. He squeezed his eyes shut, steeling his nerves and then-

 ** _Pain_**.

Herbert had obviously been suffering from nostalgia when he said it barely hurt. Alfred screamed, jerking in his lover’s arms as those sharp, deadly fangs sank into his flesh. He struggled instinctively, but it only lasted a few seconds before it was eclipsed by pleasure.

Passion, desire, _love_. Herbert’s emotions flooded into Alfred, suddenly drowning him in bliss. It still hurt, but he _wanted_ the pain because it was part of everything else. His screams turned into a wanton, desperate moan, one he couldn’t possibly hold back. The young man could feel his lover’s erection, pressing up against his ass like a promise.

Alfred’s own cock twitched, trying to harden, but he simply didn’t have enough blood to manage it. His life was slipping away, flowing down his lover’s throat as dark mist clouded Alfred’s brain. He was dying, dying and loving every moment of it.

The young man’s strength gave way and he collapsed, caught by lithe, supernaturally strong arms. He could feel Herbert lifting him up into a princess carry, and he blinked up at his new husband through dimming, unfocused eyes.

“I love you,” Herbert said with a bright, crimson smile. “I love you so, _so_ much...”

Alfred smiled back as the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny note: I was talking to a friend on a historical costuming board (yes, I am a nerd) about the outfits in this fic. I showed her pictures of Herbert and Alfred, and this was the response to Alfred:
> 
> “Oh, wow, that dude is also super flamboyant! Oscar Wilde material right there. I'm surprised he's not actually wearing a green carnation. He’s wearing a _red velvet coat!_ ”
> 
> For those who don’t know, a green carnation was the historical symbol of “uranians” (self-identified term for homosexual men at the time), the equivalent of a gay pride flag... so yeah, I don’t know whether the costume department didn’t do their research, or whether they were trying to tell us something... Given all the homoerotic vibes between Alfred and both von Krolocks, I kind of suspect the latter.
> 
> Edit: Alfred does take Herbert’s last name, BTW. Because we don’t know Alfred’s anyway... it’s not legal, but none of this really is.


	2. Fledgeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partly inspired by [the “reversed roles” video.](https://youtu.be/ec98Jqf6tJU) Dominant, confident, sexy vampire Alfred? Yes PLEASE!

Alfred came awake suddenly, eyes snapping open as he drew in a gasp of air. He knew this room, this bed, the flicker of candlelight on the ceiling, but there was something else, something new and dark inside him... a _need_.

“Darling?” Herbert said eagerly. He leaned over Alfred, beaming brightly and giving him a quick kiss. “Welcome back my love! How do you feel?”

“ _Hungry_ ,” Alfred said, and it came out as a snarl. His eyes flicked around the room, searching for prey... but there was nobody here but Herbert. Good. Vampire or not, the blonde looked _delicious_.

“I have some blood on the fire,” Herbert said cheerily, practically skipping across the room. “Trust me, you’ll want it warm-“

“ _No!_ ” Alfred leaped from the bed. As fantastic as the bloody concoction smelled, he needed to hunt, to conquer, to _kill_. He needed to sink his fangs into that soft, pale flesh; make the older man submit to his primal lust.

Herbert squeaked as he was grabbed, flipped and pinned to the wall with his back to the stone and his hands above his head. Alfred crowded in close, smelling the sharp, delicious scent of blood right under his mate’s skin. He wanted to bite, to devour, to make his sire wail and beg and _scream_.

The small part of his brain still capable of rational thought realized that this was bad. He was being hit hard, harder than anyone he’d ever heard about, completely lost to white-hot passion. At least he knew that feeding wouldn’t kill Herbert, would probably feel good based on his own experiences.

The fledgeling vampire opened his mouth, fangs bared to sink into his lover’s flesh... then stopped. Herbert’s cravat would barely have gotten in the way, but the man had put on a damn opera cape! It was just as much of a hindrance as Alfred had imagined it would be, and he growled at the delay. He released the blonde’s wrists and tore the garment free with a strength he’d never possessed before, ripping Herbert’s cravat and collar in the process.

“Wait, Alfr- _aaaaaaahhh!_ ” Herbert cried, his protest turning into a moan as Alfred finally, _finally_ sank his fangs into that pale, delicate flesh. He sucked greedily as the blonde trembled in his arms, arching up into the bite.

It was _delicious_ ; rich and savory, a complex medley of flavors he’d never have expected. There was that subtle hint of spice Herbert had so often described, and it sent heat pouring into Alfred’s belly and surging through his veins. No wine was so sweet, no food so satisfying. He could live for centuries on nothing but Herbert and never grow tired of it.

The elder vampire clutched at Alfred’s back, whimpering as he writhed against his lover. Herbert was delightfully hard, grinding up against Alfred’s leg with shameless desperation, and the brunette smiled against his mate’s throat. He was going to sate _all_ his lusts tonight, to fill and feed and hurt and _own_.

“You’re _mine_ ,” the young vampire growled against his lover’s neck, and for the first time he truly understood what the count meant when he talked about ‘insatiable greed’. “So beautiful, so _tasty_...”

“ _A-Alfred_ ,” Herbert moaned, rolling his hips against his lover with obvious need. “I’m yours, I’m _all_ yours...”

The fledgeling pulled back from his sire, panting. Feeding had restored some semblance of sanity, but not much. He needed more, and he knew Herbert wanted to give it... but he also knew the blonde would be upset if Alfred just tore his precious clothes away.

“Strip,” Alfred ordered, faintly surprised at the command in his own voice. His inhibitions lay in tatters along with Herbert’s cape, and the only thing that mattered was getting what he wanted. “Or I’ll rip it all off you.”

Herbert didn’t need telling twice. He took more care than Alfred would’ve, but not by much, flinging each article away with frantic haste. Alfred for his part shrugged off his jacket and undid his belt, shoving trousers and underwear down enough to get his cock out. He had been planning to strip completely, but that was before he became mesmerized by the sight of Herbert’s long, pale legs and flushed, pink erection.

The blonde was dressed in nothing but his shirt now. The contrast between soft, moon-pale skin and night-black fabric was striking, especially when he started unbuttoning the front. The crimson mark on his neck was still so fresh, not yet healed by his vampiric powers, and his pupils were blown wide with lust.

Alfred’s fragile control snapped, the newborn beast inside him roaring at him to take, take, _take!_ He surged forward, seizing Herbert’s lips in a kiss and his shirt in his hands. The blonde cried out in protest as Alfred tore the fastenings apart, buttons clattering across the floor, until the brunette’s hands found his nipples and squeezed.

Herbert moaned into the kiss, grabbing the front of Alfred’s waistcoat and pulling him closer, so close there was nothing between them save the clothes Alfred still wore. He half expected the blonde to return the “favor”, but his sire seemed to have either more control or more concern for fashion... probably both.

But it didn’t matter. Alfred had enough bare skin to touch, to taste, to drive the older man completely insane. That control would snap just like Alfred’s had, making Herbert _his_. True, his conscious mind knew they already belonged to one another, but the hunger demanded a more visceral, carnal demonstration.

Alfred seized his lover by the hips, lifting him into the air and pinning him to the wall. It was easy, his natural strength supernaturally enhanced to the point that he could basically throw Herbert around like a rag-doll if he wanted... but he didn’t. What he wanted was to sink his cock into that tight little ass.

“Oh _darling_ ,” Herbert gasped, head falling back when he was lifted from the ground. He wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist and squeezed, rubbing his cock against the fabric of his lover’s waistcoat. “You’re so, so _strong_ and-“

Herbert stopped, eyes widening as he felt Alfred’s cockhead press against his entrance. The elder vampire cried out in sudden panic, shoving at his husband’s shoulders.

“N-no, _wait!_ ” Herbert yelled. The words barely registered in Alfred’s lust-crazed mind. All he wanted was to be _inside_ , to take and own and consume until he was satisfied.

“Mine,” he snarled, leaning forward to lap at the blood on Herbert’s neck. “Mine mine _mine!_ ”

“No, _please_ -“ Herbert struggled, trying to get away from his lover’s huge, hard cock, “You’re too big, I can’t- I can’t take you raw- _Alfred!_ ”

The sound of his name stopped the fledgeling, the desperate fear in his lover’s voice making the blood freeze in his veins. He had almost hurt his mate, his husband, his _beloved_. Herbert might enjoy a good rough fucking and need very little prep these days, but taking Alfred’s endowment raw would split the older man in two. His new instincts screamed in Alfred’s head, reminding him that this man was prey, that nothing mattered more than sating his own primal lusts.

Alfred clenched his hands, his jaw, his eyelids, fighting against the powerful desires so hard he shook with it. The first surge of the change was still on him, but the brunette remembered who he was. Vampire or not, part of him would always be human and he would cling to that no matter what happened.

He tried to release Herbert, to lower him and go grab the oil, but his arms simply wouldn’t obey. Alfred panted against his lover’s neck, trying to gather what little control he had and failing.

“Love?” Herbert said, stoking Alfred’s hair like the younger man hadn’t just tried to assault him. “Is it hitting you that hard?”

Alfred let out a wordless sound between a whimper, a moan and a snarl. None of the other vampires in the castle acted so savage, at least not when well fed and unprovoked. If he couldn’t contain himself now, would he ever get back to some semblance of normalcy?

“It’s alright, love,” Herbert said, cupping his lover’s cheek. “I know it’s difficult, especially without a first kill to make. Here, just let me-“

The blonde spat in his hand, reaching down to slick up Alfred’s erection. The younger vampire held still, shaking, refusing to let the touches on his cock send him spiraling back into madness. Herbert added more and more saliva until he was satisfied with how wet his lover was. Finally he twined arms around Alfred’s neck and kissed his ear.

“Go ahead, love,” he whispered. “I’m ready to take you.”

“I don’t...” Alfred was trembling with the effort not to move, forcing his voice to work. “I can’t... I _can’t_ be gentle right now...”

“I know,” Herbert said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s crimson lips. “I’ve got you, darling. You don’t have to hold back.”

Alfred didn’t. He growled deep in his throat, letting the beast finally take over, take _Herbert_. Fangs sank into the blonde at the same moment his cock did, and Alfred didn’t know which caused the resulting scream.

It didn’t matter. The elder vampire’s ass felt as good as ever, tight and velvet-soft. The blood in Alfred’s mouth was delicious, just as delicious as Herbert’s desperate moans. The brunette was overwhelmed, physically incapable of starting slow. Instead he snapped his hips up into his husband’s ass in quick, rough thrusts, each one making Herbert shudder.

“A-Alfred...” Herbert gasped, eyes squeezed shut. “Th-that’s right, darling, you’re doing so well...”

It was clearly hurting him, and the new, dark part of Alfred was pleased with this submission to his desires. The rest of him ached, bloomed, burned with a fierce and desperate love. Herbert might not be great at psychic sorcery, but he was still Alfred’s sire. He probably could have stopped his fledgeling at any time, but he kept his promise and didn’t touch his lover’s mind. No matter what Alfred did to him, the blonde would take it and love it.

The younger man’s hunger for blood was overwhelmed by his need for Herbert’s lips. He caught his lover in a searing, bloodstained kiss, and the older man groaned at the taste. Their tongues tangled together, desperate and dirty and _perfect_ , then Herbert sank his fangs into Alfred’s bottom lip.

The younger man gasped as emotions flooded his mind. Pain and pleasure, love and lust, and beyond all else a soaring, searing joy. Alfred and Herbert belonged to one another, would be together until the end of time. They were married in the eyes of everyone who mattered to them, and they would never ever be alone again.

The thoughts spurred Alfred on, slamming into Herbert’s body hard and fast. The older man wailed clenching his legs tighter around his beloved’s waist, riding out the deep and nearly brutal fucking. The younger vampire smiled into the kiss... his husband was so good at taking Alfred’s cock. Those muscles inside him squeezed and spasmed, and the brunette could feel that Herbert was getting close to coming.

No. Alfred’s dark hunger wasn’t sated yet, and his remaining humanity knew it would hurt Herbert even worse if he was fucked though his post-orgasm sensitivity. The younger man’s cock was so big that he could only do so much, but he still angled his hips, aiming away from Herbert’s prostate. He also started thrusting in short, sharp jerks, never pulling out enough to drag his cockhead over that sensitive spot.

“D-darling...” Herbert gasped, pulling away from the kiss. “P-please... I need-“

“You need to wait until I come in you,” Alfred growled. “Not a second before!”

“Y-yes darling...” Herbert said, reaching down to grab the base of his own cock in a shaking hand. “Anything, _anything_ for you...”

The words were so delicious Alfred nearly came right there, but he wasn’t ready yet. His body was older than Herbert’s now, his stamina greater, and he wanted to wring every drop of pleasure he could from this. Besides, Herbert always loved it when Alfred took charge, had from their very first night together. He wondered suddenly what else the other man might enjoy... they had so many years ahead of them, and suddenly things Alfred had been too afraid to try sounded positively delightful.

“You look so good for me,” he rasped in Herbert’s ear, “Always so pretty when you’re being fucked... I just want to tie you up.”

Herbert whined, clenching around Alfred’s cock, and the brunette grinned. There were definite possibilities there. Herbert bound, blindfolded, gagged; a nice spanking when he was a brat, or maybe even more... not to mention the things he might do to Alfred. Even now, in his hunger to use and take and feed and fuck, the thought of such new, forbidden pleasures sent fire through his veins.

He started whispering in Herbert’s ear. Rough, half-formed things, his brain too overcome to make much sense. The blonde still gasped and groaned, mouth hanging open and fist clenched tight around the base of his cock. That glorious asshole fluttered and squeezed around Alfred, moved to greater desire by his fledgeling’s words.

“Gonna fuck your mouth... make you choke on me,” Alfred panted. “Love watching you take it... fuck you so hard you can’t stop coming... gonna come, gonna fill you up right now...”

“Yes,” Herbert moaned. “Please... anything, _everything_...”

“You want it?” Alfred growled, feeling that familiar tightness in his belly. “Want my come? Gonna come so hard in you-”

“Yes!” Herbert wailed. “Yes, yes _please!_ ”

That was it. Alfred thrust in, hard and deep and fierce, spearing Herbert to the hilt. He spilled into his mate, snarling in triumph as the blonde jerked and spasmed, tugging his own cock. Come splattered Alfred’s waistcoat, creamy white against the red and black silk.

The two men leaned against the wall, clutching each other and panting hard. Alfred surely would’ve dropped his husband if not for his newly enhanced strength, but he had enough control to slowly lower Herbert so he could stand... or at least try to. The blonde’s legs shook, clearly unable to support his weight. Alfred winced.

The fever had passed now, leaving guilt in its wake. What had he been _thinking?_ Herbert was even paler than usual, save for the pink flush on his cheeks. His neck was criss-crossed with wounds and clothes torn; he looked like he’d just escaped an animal attack. Alfred wrapped his arms around his love, holding the older man up.

“Herbert, I...” Alfred said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“I know, love,” Herbert said, smiling sweetly. “Hardly the wedding night we’d anticipated, but I’m not complaining.”

Alfred couldn’t help a snort of laughter. If he’d been told five years ago that he’d consummate his gay marriage by fucking a vampire into the wall, Alfred would have contacted the nearest madhouse. Yet here he was, scooping the limp and pliant Herbert up into his arms like a fainting maiden and carrying him to the bed.

“Anything you need?” Alfred asked, already reaching for the bowl of water and cleaning cloth. He wiped down Herbert’s throat and thighs, careful and gentle, then stripped off the ruined remains of his shirt.

“Mmmmmmm... blood,” Herbert sighed, stretching luxuriously and gazing up at Alfred with adoring eyes. “And you. Mostly you, really.”

Alfred chuckled again, then turned to the fire. The pot of blood was still there, still hot and delicious-smelling. Alfred ladled up two mugs, bringing one over to Herbert and putting the other to his own lips. His eyes widened at the first taste.

“Wow!” Alfred said, staring down at the mug with a shocked expression.

“I know, right?” Herbert said, grinning over his own mug.

Alfred sipped again and again, marveling. He’d created _this?_ It tasted different from Herbert’s blood, a little more zesty and a little less rich, but just as good. Well, almost as good... Alfred would still rank Herbert’s blood higher than any other taste in the world, but he was thoroughly biased. Actually, on that note...

Alfred reached down, smearing a thumb through the semen still staining his waistcoat and bringing it to his own lips. His moan was blissful, eyes falling closed as he licked the digit clean. If blood was dinner, this sweet, creamy fluid was definitely dessert; less filling but the perfect follow-up. He suddenly regretted every mouthful of Herbert’s come he’d previously spat out, and resolved to blow his husband on a far more regular basis.

“ _Darling_...” Herbert groaned from the bed, flinging a dramatic arm across his own forehead. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“You just killed _me_ ,” Alfred said, cleaning himself up with the most overtly erotic licking he could manage and making quite a show of it by Herbert’s audible reactions. Alfred grinned. With his newly lowered inhibitions, teasing Herbert was both easier and quite a bit more fun, since he didn’t have to contend with his own embarrassment as much. It was rather like the liquid courage stage of drunkenness, only without the slurring and tripping over things. “Turnabout is fair play.”

“I have created a monster,” Herbert said, misquoting Mary Shelly.

“Quite literally,” Alfred said, smiling. He daubed at the last remaining stains with the wet cloth, then stripped and clambered into bed. They came together in a slow, gentle kiss.

“Sorry about the clothes,” Alfred muttered into his husband’s lips.

“I can fix them,” Herbert said. “It’s not much of a price to pay for such a memorable night.”

That was a relief. Herbert usually took the slightest rip or stain as a personal insult, which meant he really must have enjoyed himself. The two fell into a haze of languid kisses, demanding nothing but giving everything. Closeness, softness, a sweet embrace that led to nothing but itself.

The knock on the door made them come apart reluctantly.

“Yes?” Herbert asked with imperious distain.

“Has it happened yet?” The professor asked, thankfully not opening the door. “Is the process complete?”

“No,” Herbert snapped. “Now go away or I swear by Satan’s tiny beard I _will_ kill you.”

“He’s joking!” Alfred called hastily, glaring at his husband and saying more quietly “ _behave_.”

“Shan’t,” Herbert said, lips pouting but eyes twinkling.

“So you’re back to yourself?” The professor asked, ignoring Herbert.

“Mostly,” Alfred said.

“You must tell me everything while the details are fresh-“

“No.” Alfred’s voice came out surprisingly firm, and the next words were so easy to say that they shocked even him. “I love you like a father, Professor, but this is my _wedding night_ so _kindly_ piss off.”

The silence was sudden, broken only by the crackling of the fire and a faint spluttering sound behind the door. For a moment, Alfred thought he’d given the professor a heart attack before the old man’s voice came through the door again.

“Yes... well...” Abronsius said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I, uh, love you too. Congratulations.”

The sounds of footfalls quickly retreated from the door, and the moment they were completely gone Herbert burst out into great peals of laughter.

“What the-” Herbert asked between cackles, “what _was_ that?”

“The truth,” Alfred said with a shrug. “You were right, vampirism is quite freeing.”

“So... so you embrace that freedom and the first thing you do is declare your love for a crusty old man?” Herbert grinned. “That’s just like you, darling.”

“The first thing I did was embrace _you_ ,” Alfred said, sliding a hand down to squeeze his husband’s ass. “Or did you forget?”

“Never,” Herbert said. His smile grew softer, and he wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck. “I will never forget one moment of this.”

They beamed at each other, gentle and bright and so in love it almost hurt. Centuries stretched before them, nights untouched by the sun but lit by one another’s smiles. There would be laughter and tears, sweetness and struggle, exploration and discovery... perfectly imperfect but always together.

And never, never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’ve softened the vampires here by having Alfred not go through a complete personality change. However, who wants to watch our sweet boy turn into a psycho? (Plenty of people, obviously, but I’m not one of them.)
> 
> I’m not deliberately associating kink with evil here (that would be insanely hypocritical). Rather, vampirism is often depicted in the show as a freeing, inhibition-breaking thing, making people more willing to do what they want in spite of taboos... and also willing to do many things to cure their eternal boredom. Which, in my mind, naturally leads to delicious BDSM.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank you all so much for sticking with this series! It’s clear that this fandom is very dedicated, no matter how small it is, and all the positive feedback has been lovely. I’m going to work on (hopefully) getting my novel ready for prime time, but there may be a few drabbles here and there... probably about Alfred & Herbert (and maybe others... Sarah/Count or Count/Alfred [with Herbert’s approval] anyone?) getting kinky. 
> 
> Don’t hold your breath for it, but the subscribe button exists for a reason 😉

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It was very fun to write, and it feels really good to properly finish something.
> 
> You know what else feels good? Comments and kudos. I know I beg for them at the end of every story, but when I feel bad about life I look at my comments page & it makes things just a bit easier.


End file.
